HeroesBrasil FanFiction Oficial Volume 1
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: O governo Americano descobriu a existência de especiais, e agora está atrás deles... Estejam onde estiverem.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Heroes Fan Fic Oficial**

* * *

**Autor:** Fic Coletiva, autores em ordem alfabética - Cayyan, Jonny-el, Mira, Zero0 (integrantes da equipe do site Heroes Brasil . org )

**Título:** Heroes Brasil - Fanfic Oficial – Vol.01

**Capa:** link no meu profile

**Sinopse:** O governo Americano descobriu a existência de especiais, e agora está atrás deles... Estejam onde estiverem.

**Ship:** -x-

**Orientação:** Hétero

**Classificação:** Geral

**Gênero:** Aventura

**Spoilers:** Volume 3, "Villans"*

_*Isso significa que a fic contém informações e segue a linha de tempo até o término do Volume 3, informações posteriores a isso não são obrigatórias a fic. Cronologicamente, "Heroes Brasil - Fanfic Oficial - Vol. 1" se passa durante o 4º Volume da série, "Fugitives"._

**Formato:** Long

**Idioma:** Português

**Observação:** Universo Alternativo

* * *

**Heroes Brasil - Fanfic Oficial**

**Vol. 01 – Inimigos do Estado**

Fic coletiva

* * *

**Prólogo**

A atmosfera sufocante dos países tropicais, somada ao agrupamento excessivo de pessoas nas ruas estreitas da pequena cidade costumava fazer com que estrangeiros como eles se sentissem muito mal, ainda mais vestindo roupas tão quentes como eram aqueles uniformes pretos. Mas, a equipe especial enviada à América Latina, por Nathan Petrelli, era altamente treinada, e com certeza não seriam 40 graus de temperatura, nem a agitação das ruas que os derrubaria. Talvez, a pouca roupa das belas anfitriãs brasileiras. Mas esta era apenas outra faceta da época pitoresca em que eles desembarcaram no país do futebol. Época essa, aliás, escolhida a dedo pelos seus superiores. _"Ideal para passarem despercebidos...",_ diziam os homens de confiança do Senador Americano.

Isto era bem verdade, afinal ninguém parecia se importar muito com os tais uniformes pretos em meio à multidão que passava como uma avalanche pelas ruas estreitas da cidadezinha brasileira. Aliás, dos modelitos que desfilavam em meio aquela confusão regada à bebida, drogas e muito som de tambores, eles eram de longe os mais discretos. Afinal, era _carnaval_.

Porém, estes oficiais do Governo Americano não estavam no país para curtir todas as maravilhas que o carnaval brasileiro oferece. Muito pelo contrário. A permanência aqui estava condicionada a não chamarem a atenção das autoridades locais, o que poderia gerar sérios problemas diplomáticos. Além, claro, do cumprimento efetivo da missão principal que os trouxe até o Brasil: Localizar e capturar, a qualquer custo, um adolescente "especial" brasileiro.

E em meio a tanta confusão, o grupo de quatro agentes caminhava entre os foliões tentando disfarçar as armas em punho e com os olhares atentos a qualquer movimentação suspeita, até que, finalmente, avistaram seu alvo se dirigindo para um dos pequenos bares que se repetiam ao longo da avenida. Sem dúvida alguma, aquela era a chance ideal para pegá-lo.

* * *

**www . HeroesBrasil . org**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Papéis, papéis e mais papéis. Ele sabia que o cargo que assumira implicava em muito nisso, mas Daniel Stulbach simplesmente detestava papéis. Se pudesse colocaria fogo naquele monte de fichas e faria uma fogueira digna do melhor São João do país... Mas a época não era propicia, era Carnaval, afinal.

Deixou as costas recostarem na poltrona que ocupava com um leve suspirar. Já nem se lembrava quando fora a última vez que curtira um Carnaval como qualquer brasileiro.

Largou os pensamentos saudosistas de lado e voltou ao trabalho que realizava. Não teria muito tempo para conhecer todos os especiais catalogados em anos ali, e agora que fora chamado de volta ao país para ocupar aquele cargo, ele teria que saber tudo... Nos mínimos detalhes.

* * *

**www . HeroesBrasil . org**

* * *

Após a morte de seus pais, André se sentiu um pouco desolado. Natural. Mas, no caso dele foi uma dor ainda mais intensa, pois não mantinha muito contato com o restante de seus parentes. Com seus pais tudo era mais colorido, por isso, sua vida se tornou mais difícil após a morte deles.

Porém, depois de alguns anos, André parecia ter aprendido muito com a vida. Cresceu. E descobriu que não tinha do que reclamar. Fora o amor, ele herdou outra grande coisa de seus pais: uma das maiores fortunas que o país possuía. Um império que ele comandava com mãos de ferro, tanto que lhe era difícil arrumar um tempo livre para simplesmente descansar... Felizmente ele tinha pessoas a sua volta que pensavam nisso por ele.

-O almoço está servido, senhor. – gritou uma voz do alto do iate.

André abriu os olhos e olhou para cima, enquanto aproveitava as marolinhas da água salgada do mar.

-Jane! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer, _"não me chame de senhor"?_

A ruiva não seu deu ao trabalho de responder a reclamação do patrão. Apenas sorriu e lhe esticou o roupão assim que ele colocou os pés dentro da embarcação.

-E pro carnaval? - perguntou - Tudo certo?

-Perfeitamente. Hotel, roupas, tudo conforme solicitado.

-O que seria de mim sem você?

-Não muito, senhor... - disse ela com um tom sarcástico e um leve sorriso no rosto.

-Jane!... – reclamou ele também sorrindo, e saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Tomou um banho e caiu exausto na cama, dormindo logo em seguida.

* * *

**www . HeroesBrasil . org**

* * *

A correria do hospital não parecia abalá-la, nem tão pouco os gemidos das pessoas que eram carregadas em macas, para cima e para baixo. Aquele era mais um dia comum na emergência do maior Hospital da capital. Acidentados, esfaqueados, vítimas de balas perdidas, acontecimentos corriqueiros na vida da Dra. Santana e dos quais, sua amiga Carolina pretendia afastá-la por alguns dias, finalmente.

-Rafa! – gritou a enfermeira - Rafaela! Espera caramba!

A médica parou de andar muito a contra gosto, era visível na sua feição carrancuda, Carol não ligou a mínima para isso, porém. Estava empolgada demais com o folheto que trazia nas mãos para se importar com a cara feia que a amiga fazia, até porque Rafaela fazia cara feia para tudo mesmo.

-Olha só isso! Não é demais?

Sem o menor interesse Rafaela passou os olhos nas fotos coloridas da propaganda que a amiga enfiara em sua mão.

-Você vai passar o carnaval aqui? – perguntou apontando para o papel, se referindo a cidade que promovia o fantástico e animado carnaval de rua intitulado "o melhor da região".

-Eu, não. Nós vamos! – diante do contorcer de sobrancelha, feito pela morena, ela continuou – Já esta tudo certo, o hotel é bem localizado, dará para pegarmos muita praia e curtir os blocos à noite toda! Você tem biquíni? Preciso comprar um. E uma canga que combine também. Você tem protetor solar? Se bem que o seu não vai servir pra mim, melhor eu comprar um mais forte e...

-Como assim, "nós" vamos? – Rafaela a cortou antes que a outra enumerasse o enxoval de casamento também. Ela falava demais! - Eu não vou para porcaria de cidade nenhuma, Carol.

-Lógico que você vai. É o seu primeiro carnaval sem plantões em anos, Rafa! Você mesma disse isso quando conseguiu trocar a escala.

-Exatamente, e eu pretendo passá-lo em casa...

-Sozinha?

-O Luca...

-... Vai viajar com os seus pais, eu já estou sabendo.

-Hei, quem te contou isso?

A loira abriu um sorriso exagerado, respondendo de forma muda à pergunta da amiga. Só uma pessoa contaria para a boca aberta da Carol sobre seus planos de ficar sozinha no carnaval, e, provavelmente as duas arquitetaram acabar com essa possibilidade juntas.

E quando sua irmã Mônica e sua amiga Carol juntavam forças para tirá-la de casa, era impossível fugir.

-Muito bem... Que horas saímos? – perguntou, desistindo de brigar.

* * *

**www . HeroesBrasil . org**

* * *

Casa do Dr. Alex Oliveira.

Laboratório particular.

Sábado de Carnaval, fim da manhã.

O auxiliar entrou pela porta principal do laboratório segurando sua tradicional prancheta de anotações, onde rabiscava algo sobre os experimentos que realizavam.

-Progressos, Dr. Alex! Os ratos reagiram bem à fórmula injetada na noite passada.

-Ótimo Igor, aumente em 0,25 a dosagem, tranque bem as salas e pode ir para a casa. Quero o resto do dia para radicalizar! - brincou o jovem pesquisador.

Alex sempre teve uma relação inexplicável com a natureza, e isso resultava em um costume que sua ex-mulher considerava maluquice, a paixão por esportes radicais, sempre voltados à natureza. Quando os praticava era o único momento em que se sentia verdadeiramente livre.

Bungee Jump, Vôo Livre, Canoagem, Escalada, Mergulho, Montanhismo, Mountain Bike, Parapente, Rapel, Snowboarding eram apenas alguns dos seus hobbys... Hoje ele se dedicaria ao pára-quedismo, e seu auxiliar sabia bem disso.

-Tome cuidado doutor... Ainda quero meu emprego amanhã, hein?!

Os dois caíram na risada, como sempre, e logo se despediram.

Alex vestiu sua roupa de pára-quedismo, pegou seus equipamentos, entrou no seu Captiva cheirando a novo e foi em direção ao aeroporto local, onde se encontraria com alguns amigos.

Dentro do carro, ao som de Aerials – SOAD, Alex cantava alto sua canção favorita. Seria a primeira vez que saltaria sozinho, estava animado. Testaria o novo equipamento, recém-adquirido.

Já dentro do avião, ele fez sua oração habitual e, quando alcançaram a altitude planejada, saltou.

Vento no rosto, a sensação de liberdade que vinha com a queda livre... Mas algo não saiu como deveria, as alças que disparam o pára-quedas emperraram e mesmo com toda sua experiência em saltos, Alex ficou em pânico. Notou seu corpo caindo numa velocidade assustadora, sua adrenalina elevada ao extremo, fechou os olhos bem apertados, já esperando o inevitável e torcendo apenas para que fosse rápido.

De repente algo realmente inexplicável aconteceu... Como em um passe de mágica ele, de alguma forma, não estava mais caindo.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II

* * *

**

-Entra no próximo retorno, Rafa.

-Você tem certeza, Carol? O ultimo retorno que você me mandou entrar, nos fez dar uma volta de uma hora para pegarmos a rodovia de novo...

Rafa levava o carro, com a irmã ao seu lado e a atrapalhada amiga a virar um enorme mapa nas mãos, sentada no banco de trás.

Mônica ria, achando graça da forma como Carol ignorava o mau humor da outra.

-Entra logo no retorno. – respondeu a loira detrás do papel.

Rafaela obedeceu, mas não sem um longo resmungo que se estendeu até avistarem a placa de boas vindas da cidade que procuravam.

-Finalmente! Chegamos! – gracejou Mônica, feliz ao avistar a praia ao longe – Não agüentava mais vocês duas brigando no meu ouvido. Para que lado fica o hotel, Carol?

Mais alguns minutos averiguando o mapa para responder o caminho, que acabou as levando ao que parecia ser a avenida principal da cidadezinha. O único problema é que a mesma estava interditada para a passagem dos blocos.

-Ué, ta interditado? Mas o hotel fica a três quadras daqui. – gritou Carol irritada.

-Por favor, não me diga que vamos ter que levar nossas malas na mão até lá...

-Isso me parece meio obvio, Rafaela. – disse a irmã abrindo a porta do carro e saltando, sendo seguida pelas demais – Anda, vai procurando um lugar para estacionar o carro, eu e a Carol vamos levando as malas, nos encontramos lá.

-Nós o que?

-Nem adianta fazer essa cara, _[i]Barbie.[/i]_ – gracejou Mônica, enquanto abria o bagageiro – Ninguém mandou trazer três malas para passar um feriado de cinco dias... – jogou a mala da irmã num ombro e a sua própria no outro – Alias, onde diabos você pretende usar tanta roupa?

-É claro que não pretendo usar tudo isso, mas é preciso estar preparada, não?

-Preparada exatamente para que?

-Encontrar um paquera, oras...

As irmãs "básicas" se entreolharam.

-Tá explicado por que só temos uma mala então... – riu Mônica – Eu já desisti de encontrar alguém que não tenha medo de uma mulher policial.

-E eu to "passando a vez", minha cota de paciência com homens acabou depois daquela coisa que eu tenho o desprazer de chamar de ex marido... Ok, ajuda a Carol com as malas dela Mônica. Deixa a minha ai, eu levo depois de encontrar uma vaga.

A irmã acenou positivamente. Mais alguns minutos e Rafa já estava rodando a cidade sozinha a procura de um estacionamento enquanto resmungava consigo mesma como deixara que aquelas duas loucas a levassem para tamanho programa de índio.

Não era apenas a rua principal que estava lotada, pessoas andavam por entre os carros que tentavam circular pelas ruelas como formigas. O calor era infernal, como de praxe naquela época do ano, e a única coisa que ela queria era achar era um local para largar o carro, chegar ao hotel para deixar as malas e poder ir finalmente dar um mergulho no mar. Só isso poderia animá-la.

Mas ao invés de uma vaga, ela conseguiu arrumar um problema que só a faria demorar mais.

Para não atropelar um pedestre bêbado que praticamente pulara na sua frente, ela desviou o carro e bateu em outro que havia acabado de estacionar. Por sorte a velocidade era pouca e não houve nada além do que um arranhão, o problema é que arrumar o arranhão do outro veiculo seria, provavelmente mais caro que seu próprio carro... zero.

Ela estava encrencada, definitivamente encrencada.

* * *

**HeroesBrasil . org**

* * *

Já no chão, em terra firmíssima, e ainda muito assustado com o incidente, Alex se dirigiu rapidamente para casa, sem comentar com os amigos o fato ocorrido.

No meio do trajeto, pegou o celular e buscou o nome da única pessoa que poderia realmente lhe ajudar naquele momento.

Selecionou um nome e apertou "Chamar".

Depois de muito tentar, finalmente sua ex-esposa atende o celular de forma abrupta e raivosa.

-Só você mesmo pra me ligar agora. O que foi?

-Estou precisando te encontrar, é urgente.

-Agora? Só se você vier em um guincho e trouxer um mecânico junto! Acabei de bater o carro! – respondeu Rafaela, com seu habitual mau-humor.

-Preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa que aconteceu hoje comigo. Acho que é como a sua habilidade especial, lembra?.

-O que? Como assim? – ela franziu o cenho para o aparelho - Olha, estou viajando, só vou poder conversar quando voltar. – esquivou-se desligando rapidamente o celular.

Alex não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Será que nem em um momento de urgência como aquele Rafaela parava de pensar nela mesma?

Virou rapidamente em uma esquina imaginando que talvez este tenha sido um dos motivos da separação. Mas preferiu não continuar o pensamento, este assunto ainda mexia muito com ele.

Pensou então que deveria procurar outra pessoa para lhe ajudar. Mas quem?

Deu um soco no volante para espantar a frustração, respirou fundo e decidiu mentalmente, ela teria que escuta-lo, estivesse onde estivesse, gostando ou não. E, como ele era muito bom em fazer coisas que ela não esperava (ou gostava), surpreende-la não era uma preocupação.

Lembrou que talvez a ex sogra, D. Tereza, poderia saber a localização exata da filha, por isso ligou para ela assim que chegou em casa.

Anotou o endereço da onde Rafaela estava enquanto engolia um sanduíche. Agradeceu pela informação, depois deu um oi para o filho e fingiu ainda estar magoado pelo garoto ter resolvido passar o carnaval com uns amigos na fazenda dos avós.

Jogou uma muda de roupa em uma mochila e entrou no carro. Rafaela ia ter que lhe escutar.

**

* * *

**

**HeroesBrasil . org**

**

* * *

  
**

As pessoas passavam fantasiadas e saltitantes ao redor deles, mas a atmosfera não parecia atingir a mulher a sua frente que só fazia reclamar do seu infortúnio ao bater em um carro que era, certamente, dez vezes mais caro que o dela.

André não compreendia muito bem qual era o problema, afinal, fora apenas um arranhão. Mas a motorista chiava e reclamava, mais consigo mesma que com ele, parando apenas para atender o celular que tocara numa hora tão inoportuna.

Aproveitando a deixa, ele resolveu interferir assim que ela desligara o aparelho, antes que as lamurias recomeçassem.

-Será que poderíamos tomar alguma coisa enquanto discutimos isso? – tentou dizer, apontando para um bar logo adiante.

-Não há necessidade para confraternizações. – respondeu ela, seca, e após um longo arfar concluiu – Eu bati no seu carro, você conserta, eu pago.

-Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que não teria como pagar a pintura do meu carro.

-Eu dou meu jeito. – resmungou Rafaela em resposta.

Ela não se considerava uma pessoa rica (muito menos alguém que compraria um carro tão caro daqueles para qualquer um bater), mas sua profissão lhe rendia bons recursos, embora ela tivesse gastos extras em demasia. Mas ela daria um jeito... O seu jeito.

-Ora vamos, não precisa se preocupar, sério...

-Eu vou pagar e ponto final.

-Certo. – disse, desistindo de brigar e lhe esticando um cartão – Caso ainda tenha essa idéia absurda depois do carnaval, me liga, conversaremos sobre o conserto depois do feriado.

Rafa pegou o papel e o examinou cuidadosamente. "André Guilherme Alcântara", dizia o cartão. O nome lhe pareceu familiar, mas antes que conseguisse identificar, uma explosão vinda do bar onde ele pretendera lhe pagar uma bebida, fez com que seus olhos se desprendessem das palavras e se atentasse para o que acontecia.

* * *

**Continua....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

**

* * *

  
**

O barulho quase ensurdecedor fez com que a cidade toda olhasse na mesma direção.

As muitas pessoas que transitavam ao redor do local correram para longe em desespero causando certo tumulto.

Os dois não arredaram o pé do local, no entanto. Até que ouviram alguns tiros, que só fizeram assustar mais ainda os passantes.

Com certa dificuldade, ela e André avistaram três homens vestidos de preto com uma espécie de pistola nas mãos apontando para o bar, enquanto gritavam para que alguém se rendesse. A confusão continuava.

Lá dentro um garoto magro e franzino se escondia ainda muito assustado. Ele parecia não entender bem porque o estavam perseguindo.

André se surpreendeu ao perceber que as mãos do rapazinho brilhavam. A energia concentrada parecia grande demais para ele controlar.

Um disparo de energia, que saíra nitidamente contra a vontade do rapaz, derrubou um dos homens que o perseguiam. Outro disparo acertou alguns botijões de gás que estavam no bar, e assim, uma nova e maior explosão resultou em mais corre-corre e estilhaços de vidros e metal voando pelos ares.

Era a deixa para os dois saírem correndo dali. Rafaela foi na frente, com o recém conhecido em seu encalço, apontando para os carros mais adiante que talvez pudessem servir como abrigo.

Em meio à confusão, um grito e um corpo sendo lançado ao chão.

A médica olhou para trás num impulso, seu "acompanhante" havia sido atingido no peito.

~*~

O celular vibrou em seu bolso. Atendeu ainda prestando atenção na prisão que efetuavam.

-O que?! Mande uma equipe para lá agora. Eu estou a caminho.

* * *

**HeroesBrasil . org**

* * *

Ela agachou ao lado de André, revezando sua atenção entre manter-se fora do alcance dos disparos e estilhaços das novas explosões (o tal garoto parecia decidido a não se deixar entregar com facilidade) e checar os sinais vitais dele. O homem sangrava muito e pela altura onde o sangue jorrava, era claro que o ferimento provavelmente seria fatal.

Não havia muito tempo. Ou melhor, não havia tempo algum. Nenhum médico comum conseguiria salva-lo. E talvez por sorte, André tivesse caído nas mãos de alguém não tão comum assim.

Com um olhar rápido ao redor, Rafaela postou sua mão direita sobre o ferimento que havia sido feito no peito de André. Mais meio segundo e o estilhaço de vidro que o perfurara saiu na mão da medica, que jogou o objeto fora e voltou a tocar no local ensangüentado a procura do rasgo que estava ali, somente para constatar que havia sumido, como esperava.

A mulher respirou aliviada antes de levantar os olhos e encarar o ex-enfermo a sua frente, surpresa por não encontrá-lo desacordado.

André havia visto tudo que fizera, e pela expressão assustada que ele trazia, não seria nada fácil explicar o que acontecera.

-Vai ficar ai parado me olhando? - chiou Rafaela, voltando do susto antes dele e abaixando mais a cabeça, mesmo sem haver novas explosões ao redor -Temos que sair daqui, anda!

André obedeceu e voltou a segui-la sem mais delongas, não estava muito certo do que havia acontecido, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, não ia deixá-la sumir de sua vista antes de descobrir a resposta.

Antes disso teve que usar seu melhor reflexo e puxa-la para trás de um carro, quando aconteceu uma nova explosão. Esgueirou a visão por entre os vidros quebrados do veiculo e percebeu que a situação não mudara muito, o rapaz ainda tentava manter os homens de preto distantes, enquanto seus perseguidores tentavam, sem êxito, acertar-lhe com suas armas.

-Meu Deus... Eles vão matar o garoto... – murmurou, perplexo.

-O garoto que vai matar a todos nós se nada acontecer, isso sim. – resmungou a mulher ao seu lado.

E algo aconteceu.

* * *

**HeroesBrasil . org**

* * *

Um barulho de sirene começou a se tornar mais forte à medida que os carros da policia se aproximavam e, por algum motivo, isso pareceu importar aos homens de preto que estavam atrás do rapaz.

Bastou Rafaela e André olharem na direção em que o som vinha, para não encontrarem mais ninguém quando retornaram a atenção para o "campo de batalha", apenas o garoto de mãos brilhantes desmaiado no chão.

Os dois se encararam por um momento, trocando olhares cúmplices de incompreensão.

Mais dois ou três segundos e já estavam cercados por policiais, a perguntarem o que aconteceu.

Se Rafa soubesse a resposta, certamente diria, mas para seu infortúnio ela teria que seguir para a delegacia local, prestar depoimento, assim como todos os presentes.

-"O melhor carnaval da região"... – resmungou – Eu vou matar a Carol.

~*~

-Eu vou matar você! – chiou ela assim que a amiga sentou ao seu lado na delegacia – Belo carnaval... Inesquecível mesmo...

-Poxa, Rafa, eu não tenho culpa se um monte de maluco resolveu explodir a cidade logo hoje...

-Não. Mas a culpa de eu estar lá bem na hora é integralmente sua... Por mim eu estaria agora deitada na minha rede, na sacada do meu apartamento, lendo um bom livro e ouvindo uma musica tranqüila. E não no meio de uma delegacia aguardando ser liberada depois de ter sido quase morta! – abaixou o tom de voz enquanto olhava de banda para André, que aguardava com ela na mesma sala – E como se isso não fosse ruim o bastante, eu tive que fazer um trabalhinho extra...

Carol arregalou os olhos na direção do outro, depois tentou disfarçar a surpresa jogando o cabelo pro lado. Mas foi fácil para André perceber que as duas falavam a seu respeito, embora à distância não lhe permitisse escutar o que diziam. Sorte que ele era muito bom em leitura labial.

-Você sabe que não pode fazer isso assim... – sussurrou a loira.

-Foi urgente.

-Sempre é. – repreendeu Carol. A enfermeira trazia as feições serias bem diferente do seu comum – Mas a sua segurança é mais.

-Ele ia morrer.

-E daí? Quem ele é? O que ele tem demais? – ela pendeu um pouco a cabeça, o avaliando melhor - Além de ser uma gracinha... – Rafa fingiu não achar graça do jeito da amiga, mas um leve sorriso se esgueirou nos seus lábios – O fato é que você não pode usar isso em publico, a Mônica já repetiu isso várias vezes.

-Alias, falando em Mônica... Onde está ela?

-Tentando te livrar daqui rápido. Pelo que entendi o delegado local esta uma fera por que a Divisão Especial da ABIN está assumiu o caso...

* * *

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV **

**

* * *

  
**

Um carro preto de vidro _insulfilmado_ estacionou em frente à delegacia, e antes que a pequena sirene no capô se desligasse por completo já podia se ver a porta do motorista se abrindo revelando um jovem homem de óculos escuros.

-Olá, Daumas! – ele saudou um dos agentes que comandavam o bloqueio à multidão de curiosos em torno da delegacia - Estava ocupado resolvendo outro assunto. Relatório.

-Parece que temos um nível primário aqui. Nada demais, só um garoto que se descontrolou e [i]brigou[/i] no bar... Deve ter bebido demais.

-Assumiu o caso?

-Eu falei com o delegado, Capitão Stulbach, mas ele está se recusando a aceitar minha autoridade.

-Entendo. Serei mais persuasivo! - disse o capitão enquanto se encaminhava para dentro do prédio.

Foi direto à sala do delegado. O local estava cheio de pessoas e entre elas uma bastante conhecida que ele tentou ignorar, embora ela não tenha feito o mesmo.

-Daniel?!

Ele encarou Mônica por um momento, um semi-sorriso se formou antes de voltar os olhos para o que era provavelmente o delegado local e esticar-lhe a mão.

-[i]_Capitão_[/i] Daniel Stulbach, Departamento Especial da ABIN.

O cargo era nitidamente algo novo para a morena que piscou algumas vezes antes de entender o que acontecia. Quem entrara na sala não era o seu antigo colega de academia, o qual ela não tinha noticia a um bom tempo e sim o seu mais novo _"chefe"._

Já o delegado não ficou surpreso e sim irritado com a citação do cargo. Tanto que levou as duas mãos a cintura, evitando de cumprimentar o recém chegado.

-Capitão, heim? Muito bem, senhor [i]capitão[/i], mande seu pessoal sair da minha cidade. Não precisamos de vocês.

-Não é o que os nossos superiores pensam. – Daniel cruzou os braços sobre o peito, encarando o adversário – Somos nós ou a PF, o que prefere? Eles costumam ser bem mais... _Empenhados_ nas investigações.

Mônica sabia o que o recém chegado quisera dizer. A Policia Federal certamente investigaria bem além dos acontecimentos recentes, indo atrás de falcatruas, lavagem de dinheiro e afins. Resumidamente não era o que um delegadozinho corrupto de cidade pequena queria nos seus calcanhares.

Diante da falta de palavras do outro, Daniel continuou.

-O caso é nosso, e não se fala mais nisso. – sentenciou voltando-se para os demais agentes – Cruz, me traga os depoimentos, sim. Agente Daumas, espero que já tenha mandado fechar as saídas da cidade atrás daqueles caras...

-Positivo, capitão.

Voltou-se novamente para o delegado, indicando-lhe a porta.

-Espero que não se importe de usarmos a sua sala para nosso QG de operações, senhor. Garanto que será por pouco tempo.

O outro ficou nitidamente ofendido, mas nada disse. Acenou de leve com a cabeça e retirou-se do lugar, gritando aos seus subordinados para que ajudassem a equipe do D.E. no que fosse possível.

-Agente Santana, fique aqui, vou precisar que você faça uma declaração à imprensa... – disse ele, dando a ordem enquanto os demais se retiravam. Quando finalmente ficaram sozinhos ele voltou os olhos mais uma vez para Mônica – Bom ver uma cara confiável por aqui. Então me diga... O que realmente aconteceu?

~*~

André olhava as duas mulheres sentadas a sua frente com uma expressão confusa, mas era inegável que a sua curiosidade era bem maior.

Todo mundo pareciam saber muito bem do que se tratava aquela situação, menos ele. Ficar anos em viagens para fora do país pode ter-lhe ajudado em algumas coisas, mas o deixou a deriva em outras, e isso de certa forma o irritava.

Foi quando seu celular tocou, atraindo por um momento a atenção de Rafaela e Carol.

-Com licença. – disse, dando um sorriso amarelo e se levantou indo para um canto mais vazio da sala.

_-Senh..._

-Não, Jane! Senhor **NÃO**! – respondeu irritado.

_-**André**! Está tudo bem? Os noticiários não falam em outra coisa a não ser sobre essas estranhas explosões ocorridas aí. _

-Estou bem, Jane. Estou bem. Mas, tem mais coisas estranhas além de explosões por aqui. – comentou, direcionando o olhar para Rafaela. A medica ainda o encarava, atenta, mas devido a sua confrontação resolveu desviar a atenção de volta para a amiga.

_-Como assim?_

-Depois lhe explico. Mas, preciso que você verifique algumas coisas pra mim.

_-Claro, senh... André.  
_

-Quero saber o que é uma tal de Divisão Especial da ABIN... É, Divisão Especial. – repetiu - Anota aí.

_-Já está anotado._ – disse ela com uma voz mais animada, feliz por poder ajudar.

-Obrigado, Jane. Não vai ser fácil encontrar alguma referência, mas, não existe pessoa melhor para isso do que você. Se cuida.

_-Obrigado, senhor. Se cuide também.  
_

André desligou o telefone e o guardou em seu bolso, pensativo. Logo em seguida, pareceu decidir algo quando deu uma olhada para Rafaela e seguiu em sua direção com passos firmes.

-Acho que está na hora de você me dar algumas explicações...

A morena fez cara de desentendida.

-Explicações?

-Sim... Como por exemplo, como fez aquilo?

-Aquilo o que?

-Aquilo... – olhou para Carol, a loira tinha um ponto de interrogação na cara maior que o de Rafaela, mas ele sabia que ambas fingiam ignorância - ...Me salvar... Curar o meu ferimento e...

-Eu sou médica, senhor... – ela girou o dedo no ar, sem lembrar do nome que vira no cartão.

-André.

-Então... André... Como já disse eu sou médica, ajudar pessoas com ferimentos é o meu trabalho.

-É, mas que eu bem me lembre você fez bem mais que o seu trabalho. Fechou o meu ferimento apenas usando a mão.

Ela o encarou longamente, piscou algumas vezes, parecia mesmo não entender o que ele falava.

-Você deve ter batido a cabeça forte quando caiu no chão. Não havia nenhum ferimento no seu peito.

-Lógico que havia!

-Lógico que não... – respondeu, calma, depois estreitou os olhos para ele, mudando completamente a expressão - E eu duvido que alguém acredite em você se contar essa historinha por ai...

* * *

**HeroesBrasil . org**

**

* * *

  
**

Em meio a toda a confusão que se instalou em torno da delegacia da cidade, Alex observava a multidão alheio a tudo que acontecia. Estava inconformado por não ter encontrado Rafaela no hotel que sua sogra havia informado.

Mas mesmo perdido em seus pensamentos sobre o ocorrido na manhã "mais estranha de sua vida", não pode deixar de ouvir os jornalistas que ali estavam citarem um nome bem familiar: agente "Mônica Santana Matos", a cunhada mais insuportável do mundo!

Mais que rapidamente largou seu lanche no banco do carro e desceu para se informar sobre o ocorrido.

Minutos depois estava se apertando na multidão próxima a escada de entrada da delegacia.

Já sem a paciência que lhe era habitual, conseguiu com muito custo se identificar como cunhado da agente para um dos guardas que continham os jornalistas e curiosos do lado de fora do local.

Entrou afoito pelas portas do distrito policial na esperança de junto à ex-cunhada encontrar também aquela que poderia lhe dar algumas explicações sobre o episódio daquela manhã.

Começou abrindo todas as portas que encontrava para bisbilhotar. E foi mesmo uma sorte encontrar o que queria antes de que um policial o tomasse por enxerido.

-Você aqui? Era só o que me faltava! - esbravejou Rafaela ao ver seu ex-marido já dentro da sala.

Muito embora ele tivesse aparecido em hora bastante imprópria, já que impedira que o tal Andre continuasse com a conversa desagradável que tinham.

-Eu disse que precisava falar com você. É urgente!

-Quem é esse cara? - interpelou o outro mais confuso ainda.

-Ninguém que você deva conhecer. - disse Rafaela já puxando Alex para o corredor.

André voltou os olhos para Carol, em busca de alguma informação, mas a outra apenas deu de ombros.

-Vida louca essa, não... – comentou ela, com o sorriso mais amarelo que possuía.

Do lado de fora, o ex casal andou apenas alguns metros até pararem e se encararem.

-Muito bem. O que foi que aconteceu para você andar quilômetros atrás de mim?

Mesmo com toda a agitação do dia Alex tentou ser o mais claro e objetivo em seu relato, explicando cada detalhe do acontecido.

Rafaela não pôde esconder a expressão intrigada enquanto ele narrava o ocorrido. "Você também é um de nós!!" foi o máximo que conseguiu murmurar ao final.

-Seja lá o que for, sou sim. Só que não sei exatamente como isso funciona, nem o que posso fazer ainda. Mas estive pensando...

Antes que pudesse terminar sua frase uma nova explosão foi sentida por todos naquela área. Logo o tumulto começou a se espalhar pelas dependências da delegacia.

-O garoto se irritou de novo!! Ele abriu um buraco na cela!! Chamem todas as unidades!! - gritava no seu walk-talk um dos policiais que passaram correndo por eles.

-Vamos logo, Alex - disse Rafaela puxando-o pelos braços – É hora de testar do que você é capaz!

* * *

**HeroesBrasil . org**

**

* * *

  
**

O parque para onde todos correram, próximo a delegacia, parecia um mini campo de guerra, e mais uma vez o garoto de mãos reluzentes era o centro de toda aquela atenção.

Os olhos vidrados de medo, mãos em posição de ataque, prontas para descarregar sua energia em qualquer um que atentasse contra a sua vida.

-Temos que derruba-lo, senhor! – dizia um dos agentes para o provável líder do grupo – Deixa eu passar esse moleque.

-Não estamos aqui para isso, Daumas. – respondeu o superior em tom calmo – Santana, é com você.

* * *

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

* * *

André abriu a porta da sala onde aguardava olhando de um lado para outro como quem procura algo. Mas encontrou apenas muito barulho.  
Foi tudo muito rápido. Os sons de explosão, a correria, poeira para todo lado e uma gritaria. Não avistou nem Rafaela e nem o homem que a acompanhara.  
Voltou para dentro da sala, a loira ainda estava ali, com olhar perplexo, embora não aparentasse medo ou surpresa. Mas, ainda que não assustada, André sabia que ali não era um lugar seguro para ninguém.  
-Vem moça! É melhor sairmos daqui... - falou a pegando pelo braço.  
-O que houve? – ela perguntou, deixando que ele a guiasse para fora da sala e percebendo o tumulto.  
-Aqui não é seguro. – murmurou ele, ainda puxando-a na direção contraria ao barulho e o corre-corre da policia.  
-Peraí! Aonde está indo?  
-Estou te levando para um lugar menos perigoso.  
-Eu entendi isso. – ela parou de caminhar, o obrigando a soltar-lhe o braço - Mas a minha amiga com certeza foi para aquele lado.  
André parou de andar também e voltou os olhos para a loira, tentando ser educado.  
-É, já percebi que sua amiga gosta de problemas.  
-Ela é médica. – chiou a outra – E eu, enfermeira... – virou-se na direção do tumulto – Podem estar precisando de nós.  
André observou-a se afastar com uma expressão mista de surpresa e admiração.  
-Ok, moça! Vamos voltar lá para as explosões. Afinal é o que qualquer um faria, não?  
-É o que qualquer _amigo_ faria. E pare de me chamar de moça. Meu nome é Ana Carolina.

* * *

**HeroesBrasil . org**

* * *

Rafaela olhou a tempo de ver sua irmã dar os primeiros passos em direção ao garoto. Braços levantados, mostrando a arma.  
Com movimentos lentos ela colocou a pistola no chão, em sinal de paz.  
-Não se aproxime... – gritou o menino com a voz tremula – Não se aproxime ou eu mato você.  
-Acalme-se. Nós só queremos levá-lo de volta para a delegacia. Pra isso nós temos que...  
-Eu não volto mais para aquele lugar... Eu já disse tudo que sei... Vocês vão me entregar e eu não sou terrorista, eu só...  
Antes de completar sua frase o afoito agende Daumas disparou, sem autorização, contra o rapaz, que percebendo o ato lançou uma descarga na direção da bala, a fazendo explodir no meio do caminho.  
Não fora um ataque direto aos policiais, mas o ato acabou por atingir Monica, a mais próxima do projétil quando ele explodiu. Ela caiu no chão, e mesmo com a distancia Rafaela pode ver o sangue escorrendo pela cabeça da outra.  
-Não! – gritou, correndo desesperada em direção à irmã.  
Ela alcançou o corpo e pousou as mãos sobre a cabeça da irmã, sem se importar com quem poderia vê-la realizando sua "mágica".  
Dessa vez, assim como da primeira, nada mais importava além do bem estar da pessoa que ela amava.  
Se houvesse tido tempo, certamente lembraria do dia em que o filho derrubou água fervendo sobre si mesmo. O desespero em ajudá-lo, em fazer com que a dor de Luca parasse a fez despertar sua habilidade.  
Depois disso foram pouquíssimas as vezes que recorreu a suas mãos curadouras para exercer sua profissão, principalmente depois que fora identificada pela D.E., anos antes de Monica ser aceita na corporação.  
Mas nada do que lhe fora dito sobre evitar usar suas habilidades para proteger-se importava agora. Ela usaria seu poder para curar a irmã, ali, na frente de todos e não interessava o preço que tivesse que pagar depois.  
Mas não soube se conseguiu o seu intuito de ajudá-la ou não. Antes disso recebeu uma descarga elétrica descomunal das rápidas mãos do garoto, que neste momento se refugiava atrás da pequena fonte do parque.  
A médica caiu ao lado do corpo da outra.  
Foi o suficiente para Alex, sentindo uma raiva descomunal ao ver sua ex-mulher e ainda sua grande paixão, sendo atirada ao chão, ficar quase cego pela ira e querer matar aquele garoto mais do que tudo naquele momento.  
No exato instante em que desejou tirar a vida dele, algo muito estranho aconteceu.  
Como em um passe de mágica toda a água que jazia tranqüila na velha fonte do parque começou a girar numa rapidez incrível. Isso chamou a atenção de todos para o redemoinho que se formou quando a água saiu da fonte e se direcionou rapidamente para o garoto que não teve escapatória.  
Logo todo aquele líquido, guiado por uma força inimaginável, envolveu o garoto, comprimindo todos os ossos de seu corpo, anulando qualquer chance de usar seus poderes contra os policiais.  
Em meio a toda essa confusão, Rafaela abriu os olhos, ainda tonta e descobriu assustada o que acontecia.  
Não conseguindo mais agüentar toda força que o consumia, Alex caiu no chão, quase desacordado. Imediatamente a água que tentava tirar a vida do garoto caiu no chão, se esvaindo pelo solo do parque.  
Foi à vez de Rafaela se preocupar com o estado do ex e correr em sua direção, para constatar que ele tinha alguma dificuldade em respirar, devido ao cansaço intenso.  
-Alex, você está bem? – perguntou se abaixando ao seu lado, sem se importar com a movimentação dos policiais.  
Ele concordou, respirando com dificuldade.  
-E você?  
-Estou bem... Foi você que fez isto, não foi? - Cochichou ela.  
-Parece que sim. O garoto... Ele está morto?  
-Não sei. A única coisa que sei é que você tem que sair rápido daqui. Vamos!  
-Ei, onde vocês pensam que vão? - gritou Daumas apontando sua arma para Alex. - Você ainda tem muito que explicar aqui, _seu anormal_!

* * *

**HeroesBrasil . org**

* * *

Eles chegaram a tempo de ver Rafaela ser atingida e toda a reação de Alex.  
Carol levou a mão à boca, surpresa.  
-Ah, que beleza,... – resmungou André ao seu lado -... Mais um.  
-Mas ele não... O Alex não devia... Eu não entendo... – balbuciou a loira.  
André fez uma vistoria visual rápida, o local estava ensopado, com pessoas caídas no chão e um tanto destruído. Percebeu que o garoto que tinha visto anteriormente estava desacordado e sendo levado por alguns homens.  
Já Rafaela e o homem que aparecera do nada na delegacia, estavam imóveis e com as mãos para o alto. Atrás deles um agente apontava sua arma enquanto outro fazia a vistoria. O homem que estava ao lado da médica, parecia bem abatido e com dificuldades em se manter em pé.  
A alguns metros dali, um dos policiais avaliava a situação de uma outra mulher, essa caída no chão e ensangüentada.  
-Rafaela! - gritou Carol, correndo na direção da amiga e o abandonando sozinho.  
Ao fazer isso ela assustou os dois agentes que pareciam esperar outro ataque de qualquer lugar. Viraram rapidamente para a loira apontando suas armas.  
- Parada! - gritaram. E Carol obedeceu imediatamente.  
Essa distração parecia ser o que Alex precisava para tentar escapar. Franziu os olhos e estranhamente toda a água do local pareceu se reunir como se estivesse respondendo a ordem de alguém.  
-Dessa vez não aberração! – disse um dos agentes, dando-lhe uma coronhada na nuca, fazendo-o cair desacordado.  
A vontade de Rafaela era de voar no pescoço do tal agente, mas ela se conteve, dando-lhe apenas um olhar raivoso, como que marcando a sua cara.  
-Algeme-o. - disse para o colega, sem se importar com o olhar mortal da mulher.  
Em meio a toda confusão Daniel se aproximou. Para Andre fora fácil perceber que aquele era quem comandava toda a operação.  
-Assumo daqui Daumas. Adotem procedimento padrão. Não quero ele tentando fazer esse truquezinho de novo.  
-Qual a razão para prendê-lo? Vocês não tem o direito de fazer isso. – gritou Rafaela, se dirigindo ao agente que dava as ordens e não ao que atingira Alex.  
O agente a encarou por um momento e depois olhou em volta, como se estivesse sugerindo a ela que fizesse o mesmo. Foi então que disse:  
-Não temos o direito? Toda essa destruição foi causada pelo garoto e por esse homem. Eles serão detidos e interrogados.  
-Ele estava nos defendendo...- foi interrompida antes de terminar.  
-Isso aqui não é uma negociação. Sequer é o seu hospital, onde pode dar ordens. Sinta-se feliz por não ser detida para interrogatório. - fez uma pausa e continuou - Agradeça sua irmã por esse favor que estou te dando. - deu de ombros e gritou para os seus agentes – Tirem-nos daqui. Rápido. Não quero a imprensa envolvida de novo.  
-Eu vou junto – disse Rafaela segurando sem medo o braço do homem. Daniel com todo o cuidado, porém, firme, retirou a mão dela e finalizou:  
-Não. Não vai não.  
Percebendo que Rafaela não ia aceitar aquela situação, André resolveu intervir, segurando-lhe o braço enquanto via os agentes se afastarem.  
- Fique tranqüila, doutora. Eu tenho um plano.

* * *

**Continua...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

Escuridão, umidade, silêncio. Assim era a cela em que Alex foi bruscamente jogado em meio a outros dois detentos. Eles logo se levantaram para avaliar o novo companheiro de cela.  
-Ih, olha só, mais um! Será que ele _"se comportou mal"_ também? – disse o mais alto em tom de ironia.  
-Deixa de bobeira, Flávio! Vamos acordá-lo. – disse, cutucando o corpo de Alex com o pé - Ele deve saber de alguma coisa nova...  
A cara do cientista ao acordar e ver aqueles dois estranhos dentro da mesma cela foi de grande espanto. Jogou-se de encontro à parede temendo algum tipo de reação dos homens.  
-Quem é você? – gritou o mais gordo.  
-Alex, sou pesquisador. E vocês? O que fazem aqui?  
-Fomos presos por sermos quem nós somos. – respondeu Flávio, cabisbaixo.  
Percebendo o tom menos agressivo do outro, Alex se levantou vagarosamente, mas a fraqueza e tontura lhe impediu de ficar de pé muito tempo e ele se apoiou na cama mais próxima.  
-Como assim? – perguntou - Está dizendo que não fizeram nada? – sentou-se na cama, desistindo de tentar ficar em pé, ainda estava muito fraco.  
Flávio fez que não, embora a cara de desolado não convencesse muito Alex.  
-Estávamos curtindo o carnaval, numa boa, mas eles sempre vêm atrás de nós... – resmungou.  
Eric, o mais gordo, olhou para Alex com um sorriso displicente, de quem já sabia o que havia acontecido. Tentou saber um pouco mais e como poderia sair rápido dali.  
-Então Alex, todo aquele barulho lá fora foi culpa sua?  
O loiro tentou disfarçar o desconforto e desconversar.  
-Não... Foi um garoto maluco.  
-Que você quase matou controlando aquela água toda, né?  
-O quê?! Mas... Como você sabe disso?  
-Posso ver através das coisas... Assisti toda a sua luta. – respondeu o outro, com um sorriso malicioso brotando nos lábios.  
-Perai... Você também... Mas então...  
-Todos sabemos que estamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo. – resmungou mais uma vez Flávio. - Somos especiais.  
Alex ficou espantado ao perceber que haviam mais pessoas como ele e Rafaela, e o pior, elas estavam sendo presas por isso.  
Mas depois de toda aquela confusão ele já não sabia se poderia confiar naquelas pessoas.  
-Estamos no mesmo barco... – continuou o mais magro, se lamentando - Você precisa nos ajudar.  
-Ajudar? – Alex balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro – Olha caras, eu ainda não digeri essa idéia e...  
-Acho que você não entendeu direito, bonitão! – disse Eric pulando na cama onde Alex estava e o ameaçando com um canivete - Você vai me tirar daqui!  
-Ei, Eric pega leve com o cara! – gritou Flávio segurando a mão do colega de cela.  
-Me larga seu idiota! Eu não vou continuar preso aqui! - gritou Eric arremessando o outro contra as grades da cela - Se encostar em mim de novo eu atravesso esse canivete na sua garganta!  
Apesar do clima tenso, nenhum policial apareceu para por fim àquele tumulto. Cenário ideal para os planos de Eric, que se aproveitou da fraqueza demonstrada por Alex para dominá-lo mais uma vez.  
-Se você não fizer algo rápido, será o próximo. - disse apontando para Flávio que havia caído ao lado das grades com um corte profundo na cabeça.  
-Eu não sei do que você está falando. – respondeu o loiro olhando na direção do corpo caído e parecendo atordoado com a cena - Não sei como tirar você daqui. - levantou os olhos para encarar o adversário – Mas, mesmo que eu soubesse não o faria. –  
Sem saber da onde viera a força que usara, Alex empurrou Eric, o arremessando ao chão.  
-No que depender de mim você vai apodrecer aqui. – rosnou.  
Eric levantou com uma fúria nos olhos que assustava Alex. Ele correu em direção ao seu oponente, e só não o atacou porque um barulho de disparo tomou conta do lugar.  
Foi com surpresa que Alex viu Eric cair no chão gritando e apertando seu braço ensanguentado.  
Atrás dele um policial fardado empunhava a arma recém disparada, parado na porta da cela que havia acabado de abrir.  
-Vamos... – o policial fez um gesto para que Alex se retirasse da cela. Eric esboçou se levantar naquele momento, mas o policial apontou sua arma para ele mais uma vez.  
-O que querem de mim agora? – perguntou ao policial enquanto o mesmo fechava a grade atrás de si.  
-Fique quieto e me acompanhe, disfarçadamente... – disse o policial enquanto os dois se retiravam dali.  
O policial agora puxava Alex pelos braços.  
-Perai, quem é você? O que houve com o resto das pessoas?  
-Agora não é hora para perguntas... Põe este boné e saia normalmente. A Rafaela está nos esperando no carro. - assim que colocou o boné, passaram dois policiais em direção a cela de onde vinha a gritaria de Eric com seu braço baleado. O policial agora segurava Alex como se fosse um prisioneiro sendo levado para o camburão e dessa forma os dois se retiraram da delegacia sem muito alarde.  
Ao saírem viram Rafaela no carro a alguns metros da delegacia, andaram para lá calmamente.  
O policial entrou no banco de trás, deixando o banco do carona para o ex marido da motorista.  
-Você está bem? – ela perguntou, preocupada.  
Alex apenas fez que sim, encostando a cabeça no encosto do banco.  
-Ainda cansado. – olhou de rabo de olho para o homem que o ajudara a sair da delegacia – Não sei como a Mônica te convenceu a isso cara, mas você entrou numa enrascada.  
-Mônica?  
Era o mais óbvio a concluir, um policial os ajudando era certamente amigo da ex cunhada.  
-A Mônica não tem nada haver com isso, Alex. – disse Rafa girando a ignição e sorrindo de lado e disse brincando – Ela te detesta, lembra?  
O carro começou a andar enquanto Alex voltava a olhar para o policial que estava no banco de trás e, para sua surpresa, as feições rústicas e negras começaram a mudar.  
-Quem diabos é você?!  
-André Guilherme Alcântara. – respondeu o outro sorridente, esticando-lhe a mão num cumprimento que Alex ignorou por completo ao desviar mais uma vez o olhar e voltar a encostar a cabeça no encosto do banco.  
Estava cansado. Muito cansado. Aquilo tudo devia ser alguma alucinação ou algo parecido... Assim como os carros em alta velocidade desviar dos veículos que apareciam no retrovisor lateral.  
-Corram... – sussurrou - Eles nos descobriram...

* * *

**HeroesBrasil . org**

* * *

Ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade, a dor de cabeça que lhe atingiu não ajudou muito também.  
Tentou se lembrar do que acontecera e do por que estava ali, mas falhara sumariamente. Até que a chegada de dois homens lhe remetera a algumas lembranças.  
-Ah, a dorminhoca já acordou... – gracejou o mais velho, sem colega de farda e batalhão.  
Ao lado dele o sisudo capitão a olhava com aquela expressão indecifrável.  
-O que acontece, Daumas? – ela perguntou, esfregando um pouco os olhos com o dorso da mão – O garoto?  
-Te derrubou, e então derrubamos ele...  
-Correção... – a voz de Daniel não parecia nem um pouco amistosa quando ele falou – Você tentou derrubá-lo, ele derrubou a agente Santana e o tal Alex derrubou ele. – ela piscou sem entender patavina, mas alheio a isso Daniel continuou – O que me faz lembrar de uma coisa, agente Daumas... Além de agir sem nenhuma ordem superior, você foi contra as regras da corporação e colocou a vida de outro agente em risco.  
-Ele ia atacá-la! Eu a salvei!  
-A situação estava sob controle Daumas, a sua interferência que causou todo o tumulto. – deu uma leve pausa, avaliando a expressão do outro – Da próxima vez, não haja sem uma ordem minha! Ou então não haverá uma próxima vez, entendeu?  
Daumas levantou a sobrancelha, a irritação por ter sido repreendido na frente de outro agente era visível, mas ele nada disse. Com um leve aceno ele se retirou do quarto, deixando Daniel e Mônica a sós.  
-Não acha que pegou pesado demais? – ela perguntou, depois de alguns segundos.  
Daniel negou com a cabeça enquanto cainhava até o lado da cama dela, e sentava ao seu lado.  
-Você não percebeu, por que estava de costas, mas ele tentou matar o garoto... E isso quase resultou na sua morte. Se fosse um agente novo na corporação, eu ate entenderia a aflição de ter um especial com mãos que soltam raios apontando-as na direção de um parceiro... Mas, Daumas é um de nossos agentes mais antigos... Ele já viu mais coisas que nós dois juntos, Monica. Não é um tipo de erro que da para... _entender_.  
Ela soltou um suspiro cansado.  
-Ele mudou muito depois da morte do filho... – comentou.  
-É, eu sei... Eu li a ficha dele. Mas isso não lhe da o direito de causar a morte de mais ninguém... – deu-lhe um beijo na testa e levantou – Agora é melhor você voltar a descansar. Sua amiga está lá fora conversando com os médicos e sua irmã deve voltar a qualquer momento. Quando estiver melhor vamos conversar sobre o por que de não ter informado a D.E. sobre o seu cunhado, ok.  
-Informado o que? – perguntou ela, sem entender.  
-Que ele também é um especial.  
-O Alex? Mas...  
O barulho da porta se abrindo a interrompeu.  
Neste momento, um dos agente se aproximou de Daniel e em tom de voz baixo lhe comunicou sobre uma fuga de prisioneiros. O policial parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.  
-Tenho que ir, Santana. Depois conversamos.  
E se retirou, sem maiores explicações.

* * *

**Continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

Ao perceberem que estavam sendo seguidos, Rafaela acelerou o carro, e se pôs a costurar o transito, assim como seus perseguidores.  
Alex segurou-se como podia assim como André no banco de trás, ambos assustados com o tipo de direção perigosa (embora necessária) que a outra realizava.  
Logo adiante ela entrou em uma rua meio escondida ao lado da entrada da cidade. Mas, no fundo, algo a dizia que tinha acabado de cometer um grande erro.

~*~

Daniel correu de imediato para o estacionamento descendo os incontáveis degraus da escadaria do hospital, enquanto pelo rádio chamava o agente Da Fonseca, alguém que seria ideal para o que planejava o experiente policial.  
Quando chegou ao estacionamento o jovem recruta já o esperava ansioso ao lado do carro.  
-Olá Capitão, qual a ordem?  
-Hoje é dia de por em prática os "ensinamentos Primatech"! – disse, mas como que falando para si mesmo, afinal, o outro não compreenderia mesmo - Temos um fugitivo potencialmente perigoso e dois cúmplices. Temos que capturá-los antes que causem sérios problemas. Entre no carro, te darei mais informações no caminho.  
-Isso não é necessário. Diga a posição deles senhor, e eu faço a minha mágica!

~*~

Enquanto isso, a alguns quilômetros dali, os fugitivos percorriam uma estrada de terra completamente deserta, e apesar de pensarem já ter despistado quem os estava perseguindo não relaxavam e mantinham uma velocidade bem alta para o tipo de solo.  
Porém, o não conhecimento dos atalhos da cidade fez com que não se distanciassem tanto quanto imaginavam.  
Rafaela se assustou ao notar pelo retrovisor uma Blazer preta em altíssima velocidade, que com certeza os perseguia. A médica não teve dúvidas, acelerou ainda mais, o ponteiro do velocímetro no talo, tremendo como as mãos de Alex ao seu lado.  
Mas estranhamente a Blazer parecia desacelerar, "o que estaria acontecendo?" - pensaram.  
Até que não conseguiram mais visualizar o carro. E neste momento algo estranho aconteceu. Alguma coisa passou pelo carro numa velocidade descomunal, deixando-os para trás com uma facilidade incrível.  
-O que foi isso? – gritou André assustado.  
-Não sei, mas boa coisa não é, acelera Rafaela!! – ordenou Alex.  
Alguns metros depois uma nuvem de poeira começou a se formar na frente deles. Não, não era exatamente uma nuvem e sim um redemoinho de areia que se formava sugando as pedras e cercas que estavam próximas. Rafaela freou bruscamente seu carro e, em segundos os três já estavam do lado de fora tentando correr para o mais longe possível, mas não conseguiam, o redemoinho fora mais rápido.  
Uma voz vinha de dentro da tempestade de areia pedia a rendição imediata dos fugitivos e ameaçava sugá-los para dentro do redemoinho caso insistissem em fugir. E agora tudo fazia sentido. Aquilo que viram ultrapassar o carro era mais um "especial", quase irreconhecível quando girava tão rápido daquela forma.  
Mas de repente diminuiu o ritmo, parando logo à frente deles.  
-Sou um policial e estou aqui para prendê-los, custe o que custar!  
Neste momento, Alex se sentia pronto para mais uma batalha. Revigorado sentiu uma força tomando conta de seu corpo, uma energia que ele sentia sair do chão de terra e percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Sua mãos suadas ao extremo pareciam naquele momento liberar algum tipo de areia fina, algo inexplicável e que ele jamais havia visto.  
-É melhor sair da nossa frente! – gritou Alex empunhando as mãos na direção do policial.  
André e Rafaela deram um passo atrás e se entreolharam, já imaginando o que poderia acontecer.  
-E o que você vai fazer para parar o homem mais rápido do mundo? – disse Da Fonseca com sua ironia típica da pouca idade e do deslumbramento pelos poderes que descobrira há pouco tempo.  
A adrenalina de todos estava alta, há pouco tempo estavam apenas querendo curtir o carnaval e agora estavam metidos numa encrenca daquelas. O garoto na frente deles dizia ser "o homem mais rápido do mundo". Bom, se de fato não fosse, deveria ser um dos mais rápidos. A areia ia cada vez mais alta na frente deles, devido à velocidade.  
André olhou sem surpresa pra ele, já começava a se acostumar com esses "especiais" e sua mente começou a trabalhar rápido, tipicamente um homem de negócios, inteligente. Diante da situação perigosa em que estavam, já tinha tido uma idéia de algo que poderia funcionar.  
Olhou para Alex e o viu encarando o garoto, os dois frente a frente esperavam o momento certo de atacar. Pareciam aguardar um gongo imaginário para o início da luta.  
Foi então que André começou a utilizar seus poderes franzindo um pouco suas sobrancelhas. Seu cabelo começou a encurtar a ponto de ficar raspado; seus músculos ficaram ligeiramente maiores, como se estivessem sendo enchidos por uma bomba de ar; sua altura diminuiu levemente; um dos olhos mudou a tonalidade e a barba por fazer desapareceu... e assim ele foi ficando exatamente idêntico ao jovem que os ameaçava prender, distinguindo-se dele apenas pelo uniforme de policial que ainda vestia.  
Estendeu seus braços e com os olhos foi olhando para eles, palpou sua barriga e falou baixinho para si:  
-Deve funcionar. - Seguiu as pressas para o lado de Alex e gritou para ser ouvido:  
-Ei, o que você está fazendo? - clamou por atenção e a obteve.  
-Hããã?!...- disse o jovem agente - Eu?!  
-Isso. Você. Por que está fazendo isso? - gritou ainda mais alto, como se estivesse repreendendo o garoto.  
A areia e poeira começaram a baixar. Alex pareceu entender o jogo que André estava fazendo, deu um leve sorriso e fez uma expressão de quem estava se concentrando. A mesma areia que o garoto tinha levantado estava começando a tomar forma atrás dele.  
-Como é possível?... - disse curioso o velocista.  
-Não estou entendendo porque estamos fazendo isso. Caçando pessoas como nós? Pra quê? Qual a razão? Simplesmente não faz sentido. Você deveria estar ajudando a fazer com que as pessoas nos aceitassem. - falou o transfigurado André.  
-Hahaha...Quando se é rápido como eu e mesmo assim é apanhado...- interrompeu como se refletisse sobre o que estava falando. Foi o momento perfeito e André gritou para Alex:  
-AGORA!!!  
Alex já estava preparado e sabia que não existiria momento melhor para fazer isso. Toda a areia que ele estava controlando tomou uma forma estranha, mais parecida com uma mão gigantesca e de uma única vez deu uma pancada nas costas do velocista, que foi arremessado com impressionante força contra uma das árvores próximas. Caído no chão levantou levemente a cabeça e esticou uma das mãos como se pudesse tocar o homem que o atingira. Sem forças, sua cabeça caiu. Desmaiado.  
Rafaela não perdeu tempo, entrou no carro e o manobrou para perto de seus acompanhantes. Os dois entraram rapidamente e bateram as portas com força. Rafaela cantou os pneus e saiu para o caminho que estavam seguindo. André falou:  
-Alex já deve estar em todos os bancos de dados das inteligências mundiais - ela olhou para o banco de trás perplexa. Alex olhou assustado, só agora encarando a verdade dita. Sua ciência e nome não o ajudaria nessa situação, certamente seria tido como um louco. André interrompeu seus pensamentos - Rafaela, tenho um lugar para onde iremos. De lá, limparemos o nome dele.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

Delegacia local, depois de um dia conturbado.  
A noite já havia caído sobre a cidade há algumas horas, quando ela apareceu novamente no local.  
-Santana! É bom vê-la melhor... – comentou um dos colegas que estava de plantão, felizmente um novato.  
Ela acenou num agradecimento rápido.  
-Qual o relatório? Onde estão os outros?  
O mais jovem não pareceu desconfiar de seu interesse quando respondeu.  
-O capitão saiu há algum tempo para tentar capturar o fugitivo.  
-Ele foi sozinho? – estranhou.  
-Não, claro que não. Enviou o Da Fonseca.  
Ela devia ter imaginado, quem melhor para capturar fugitivos que um velocista?  
-E onde está o capitão?  
-Não sei ao certo. Sei apenas que ele está seguindo outra pista.  
Isso sim era novidade. Que outra pista?  
-O agente Daumas está com ele?  
O rapaz deu de ombros e Mônica se irritou (ou melhor, fingiu se irritar).  
-E você está aqui sozinho?! Não tem nenhum superior ou alguém que pelo menos saiba o que está acontecendo?! – rosnou – Ainda bem que voltei logo! Vou ver os relatórios eu mesma e tentar descobrir sozinha!  
O outro saiu de lá rapidamente. Mônica era bastante conhecida entre a equipe como a agente mais linha dura do grupo, perdendo apenas para o mais novo capitão.  
-E obrigada por nada! – gritou antes de bater a porta e se certificar que o rapaz se afastara do local.  
Com algum cuidado fechou as persianas e depois se dirigiu para a mesa cheia de papeis, anotações, um velho computador e, ao lado dele, um notebook o qual ela já imaginava a quem pertencia.  
Sentou-se na cadeira e se pôs a fuçar o aparelho sem a menor cerimônia. Como esperado as informações que queria estavam travadas por uma senha. Restava a ela agora descobrir qual.

~x~

- Segue para a marina, Rafaela. – disse André mais seco que o habitual.  
- O quê? Mas a marina fica a uns 20km daqui! – reclamou ela, enquanto avançava mais um sinal vermelho.  
- Eu sei disso, apenas faça o que eu disse. Eu tenho um plano. – finalizou.

~x~

_Especiais_  
Acesso negado  
_Brasukas_  
Acesso negado

~x~

_"Como eu fui cair numa armadilha tão idiota"_ pensava ele enquanto o agente à sua frente andava de um lado para o outro e reclamando sobre sua falha.  
Da Fonseca não estava prestando nem um pouco à atenção, até que foi repreendido:  
-Porra! Fonseca, não tá me ouvindo, não?! - disse o agente em tom irônico.  
-Foi mal, Daumas – respondeu, ainda desinteressado.  
-Foi mal, não, foi péssimo! Já não basta o que vamos escutar do Daniel por você não ter pego o cara. - Daumas ergueu as sobrancelhas ao falar - Preste atenção, tenho ordens específicas _vindas de cima._ - O garoto olhou com desdém e Daumas completou – ou você prefere que...- e silenciou-se.  
Finalmente a expressão de Da Fonseca mudou de desdém para preocupação.  
-Ok, Daumas. Ficarei mais atento...  
-Ótimo! - disse de forma rispida – As ordens são claras: teremos que conseguir capturar essas aberrações o mais rápido possível. – rosnou, sem se importar para a reação de raiva que Da Fonseca demonstrou ao escutá-lo chamar especiais de "aberrações" fechou seu punho quando ouviu, afinal, o próprio velocista era um deles - Um deles, esse que parece controlar a água, está na nossa cara. Não precisamos nem procurar...  
-Você está enganado - disse como se fosse reagir, e pareceu mudar de ideia – ele pode estar em qualquer lugar, não sabemos onde se escondeu.  
-Nosso superior tem maneiras alternativas de descobrir onde está aquele fugitivo. Fique atento e aguarde por instruções. Não queremos mais o mesmo tipo de erro da última vez.  
E saiu deixando na sala um Da Fonseca irritado.

~x~

_Palmeiras_  
Acesso negado  
_Sorvete de Flocos_  
Acesso negado

~x~

Às 2:30h da madrugada não havia muita gente acordada para ouvir os pneus do carro freando bruscamente no estacionamento da marina.  
O trio desceu rapidamente, olhando em volta procurando por algum sinal de que teriam sido seguidos. Tudo estava calmo, calmo até demais.  
Sem demora André correu para o seu iate, quase ao fim do píer. Voltou imediatamente com uma lona nas mãos e ordenou.  
-Vamos, cubram o carro! Ninguém pode saber que estamos aqui.  
Já na popa do iate e após cobrirem bem o carro, a dupla seguiu o milionário até a embarcação luxuosa, entraram em uma pequena sala, trancaram a porta em seguida e apagaram as poucas luzes que ainda permaneciam acesas.  
-Jane! Jane! – sussurrava André enquanto batia em outra porta que dava para o aposento da fiel escudeira.  
-Hummm... o que houve? Ainda bem que voltou. – murmurou a ruiva abrindo a porta.  
-Rápido, precisamos de sua ajudinha com os computadores.  
-Precisamos? Ahn? – finalmente ela pareceu se dar conta de que o patrão estava acompanhado - Quem são essas pessoas André? No que você se meteu desta vez?  
-Te explico tudo depois. Venha, preciso que me ajude a invadir alguns computadores... – e ele sorriu gentilmente.  
Percebendo que o tempo era curto para o grupo, a ruiva acabou por concordar sem maiores explicações.  
Enquanto confabulavam, Rafaela começou a se sentir um pouco mal com toda aquela situação. André ofereceu e ela foi tomar um banho para se refrescar. Sendo Alex o próximo a fazer o mesmo.  
Após um bom banho e roupas limpas emprestadas da ruiva, Rafaela decidiu deixar André e Jane na saleta luxuosa do iate e se dirigiu para fora, sentada na proa, olhando o mar que se balançava suavemente, alheio a toda a confusão vivida naquele dia.  
Seus pensamentos voavam longe, lembrando de sua vida, seu filho e... Inevitavelmente... Alex. Desde a separação eles não passavam tanto tempo juntos, e com tantas emoções em jogo ficava difícil não sentir o passado balançar de novo.  
-Posso me sentar com você? – sussurrou a voz que ela conhecia tão bem, em seu ouvido, de uma maneira que só eles sabiam como.  
-Claro que pode. – resmungou cansada - Já passamos tanta coisa hoje que isso não seria nenhum problema.  
-Gentil como sempre. – gracejou Alex. De certa forma ele sentia falta deste contato ríspido da ex-mulher.  
-Olha aqui, se você veio...  
-Shiii... Quer que alguém nos ouça aqui? – sussurrou ela, colocando a mão sobre a boca dela.  
Neste momento, uma onda de lembranças invadiram a mente de Rafaela, bloqueando qualquer tipo de reação negativa ao gesto de Alex. E isso era compreensível. Depois de tantas emoções fortes e traumatizantes naquele dia, a coisa que Rafaela mais queria naquele momento era o contato com alguém que lhe era, no mínimo, familiar.  
Aquele toque em seu rosto, por mais simples que fosse, estava trazendo ótimas lembranças à tona.  
-É melhor não gritar... – ele continuou, alheio os pensamentos dela - ...se não esse nosso minuto de silencio pode ser o último por um bom tempo, Rafa.  
-Você está certo, me desculpe. O dia já foi bastante agitado, também não quero mais confusão.  
Obviamente Alex percebeu o momento de fraqueza de Rafaela, ele a conhecia suficientemente bem para isso. E vê-la frágil e tão perto também lhe trouxe lembranças, bem mais fortes que as mágoas recentes.  
Ele passou a mão por seu rosto, olhando-a com um ar de doçura que há muito a moça não via. Meio que como em uma dança lenta e progressiva, os corpos dos dois se aproximaram mais e mais a cada onda que quebrava no casco do iate.  
Em poucos segundos a distância entre eles já não permitia qualquer reação brusca... Ela o olhou nos olhos em um misto de dúvida e vontade de beijá-lo como nos velhos tempos.  
Porém, não havia espaço para dúvidas, ela sabia que queria beijá-lo o mais rápido possível e tentar reviver, mesmo que por um momento, as boas lembranças que teimavam inundar sua mente. E Alex não sentia diferente.  
Os lábios quase se tocando, com a beleza do mar ao fundo, como se torcendo pelo beijo também.

~x~

Ela socou a mesa por um segundo. Não acreditava que ia ser travada por uma senha boba de alguém que conhecera tão bem no passado.  
Então, um flash dos momentos que tiveram lhe inundou a mente.  
Olhou para as teclas do aparelho.  
-Não... Será? – com um leve suspirar, digitou.  
_**Morena**_  
Acesso liberado.  
Um sorriso lhe inundou a face. Quem diria que a senha seria o antigo apelido pelo qual ele a chamava. Prontamente começou a ler tudo rapidamente. As informações passavam pelos seus olhos e ela pouco acreditava.  
E ele já sabia de tudo...  
-Traidor desgraçado. – rosnou, fechando com pouco cuidado o notebook.  
Saiu da delegacia com celular em punho.  
-Me encontre na lanchonete, Carol. Temos que achar a Rafaela. O cretino os está entregando. – começou a ouvir a ladainha da loira do outro lado, às vezes não entendia como sua irmã tinha paciência. Felizmente o barulho de mensagem chegando a seu celular a interrompeu – Espera um segundo ai. – tirou o aparelho do ouvido para ler o texto que lhe enviavam.  
_"Sua irmã precisa de ajuda. __  
__Marina. Iate da família Alcântara.__  
__Corra. Rebel."_  
Franziu o cenho para a mensagem. Quem diabos era Rebel?

~x~

O homem andava calmamente, como se conhecesse cada parte daquela sala. Se sentou a frente do computador e o ligou tranquilamente. Aguardou um pouco e acessou ao serviço de e-mail redigindo uma mensagem rapidamente:  
_"Tenho a posição de alguns especiais.__  
__Um deles é potencialmente o mais poderoso... E perigoso. Parece ter amigos. O que nos levaria a outros.__  
__Há um velocista junto, tentando capturá-los.__  
__Aguardo o contato de sempre para passar coordenadas."_  
Quando terminou de passar a mensagem o homem se levantou, desligou a máquina e saiu. Ao passar pela portaria do prédio, cumprimentou o porteiro que o respondeu com um sorriso, um aceno e lhe disse:  
-Até amanhã, senhor. Bom descanso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

O raio que cortou o céu anunciando uma tempestade que certamente despencaria logo, acabou por assustá-los antes que os lábios se tocassem.  
Sem graça, Rafaela se afastou um pouco e abaixou a cabeça, fazendo com que Alex repensasse a atitude que estava prestes a tomar.  
-Eu... Acho que... O dia foi tumultuado... Estamos...  
-...Confusos. – ele completou, sem discordar da linha de raciocínio da ex-esposa.  
-Tivemos motivos para nos separarmos...  
-É verdade...  
-E eles não mudaram, apesar dos problemas de hoje.  
Rafa levantou o rosto para encará-lo, enquanto ajeitava um dos cachos do cabelo atrás da orelha. E algo no olhar dela lhe pareceu implorar para que não desse ouvidos ao que ela dizia.  
-Faz algum tempo que você desistiu de mim... Lembra? – disse num tom dócil, tão incomum a ela.  
_"Eu desisti de você"_ fora a frase que Alex usara no fatídico dia em que terminaram. E ele havia desistido mesmo. Desistido de tentar entende-la; desistido de lidar com o mau humor proveniente da vida cheia de responsabilidades que ela tinha; desistido de esperá-la quando ela nunca tinha tempo para ele...  
O problema é que olhar para ela em seu estado normal, sem as armaduras que ela vestia, como agora, sempre o fazia querer _"voltar a luta"_.  
Ele a puxou pela cintura, tão de supetão que Rafaela só percebeu o que aconteceu quando já estava com os lábios colados no dele.  
Por um segundo ela pareceu que não responderia a ação, e chegou mesmo a pensar nisso, mas a boca dele sempre fora a única coisa que fazia seu cérebro parar de funcionar.  
Ela envolveu os braços na nuca dele e se deixou levar, deixando as perguntas e as respostas para depois... Bem depois.

~x~

André e Jane estavam sentados próximos, analisando todos os dados que ela já havia adquirido e colocado em um computador. Ela com as roupas amarrotadas, pega desprevenida pelo trio que chegara inesperadamente. O empresário pôde sentir o perfume doce de hidratante que ela usava. O silêncio no iate era confortante depois de tanta confusão e o balanço do mar dava um pouco de sono no exausto André.  
-Senhor, – a forma de tratamento que o incomodava passou despercebido – fiz algumas ligações e precisei cobrar alguns favores que lhe deviam para compilar essas informações. Mas, está bem completa.  
-Ótimo, Jane! O que temos?  
-Nomes de pessoas envolvidas, relação de alguns que já foram, como posso dizer, "catalogados". Que horror! - ao dizer isso levou uma das mãos a boca e fez uma cara de triste. Seu patrão deu um sorriso ao ver a expressão da ruiva.  
-Deixa de ser boba, Jane!  
-Mas, senhor. São pessoas que estão sendo capturadas.  
-Tentaremos ajudá-las, ok? Não se preocupe.  
-Qual sua preocupação com isso?...Além, é claro, da crueldade que estão fazendo com essas pessoas.  
-Explico tudo em outra ocasião. Por ora, meu interesse é ajudar Alex, Rafaela e as demais pessoas que estão sendo pegas.  
-Alex? Rafaela? Esses nomes não me são estranhos... - falou em voz baixa como se estivesse refletindo, ainda assim, o milionário a ouviu. Antes que pudesse questionar algo, ela rapidamente se jogou sobre o computador e começou a procurar. O silêncio foi quebrando pelos "tec-tecs" do teclado.  
-Aqui! Veja.  
Ela mostrou a André uma lista com vários nomes, entre eles, continha os nomes dos dois que se tornaram amigos do milionário. Mas, não era uma lista qualquer, era uma com fotos e detalhes de suas vidas pessoais.  
-Meu Deus! Isso sim é de se preocupar. Como conseguiram essas informações? Estão invadindo a vida das pessoas.  
-Parece que a agência brasileira estava trabalhando em conjunto com o governo dos EUA. Estes cederam recursos, aparatos técnicos e treinamento para conseguir essas e outros tipos de informações de território brasileiro.  
-Mas, qual a intenção?  
-Lá fora, eles estão capturando esses especiais sem o conhecimento da massa popular...  
-Fazendo de qualquer um que tenha habilidades especiais fugitivos. - concluiu André assombrado.  
-Exatamente!  
-Ainda resta uma dúvida: por que estão fazendo isso aqui no Brasil?  
-Senhor. Não é só aqui. É por todo mundo. Os americanos com seu potencial bélico e tecnológico querem controlar qualquer ameaça externa. Incluindo esses especiais. Acreditam que eles possam a vir se tornar, futuramente, "inimigos do estado".

~x~

_Do lado de fora do Iate_  
Nuvens começavam a fechar o céu. A noite que estava o mais clara possível com uma bela lua cheia, começou a escurecer com as nuvens. O vento começou a uivar e o mar ficou um pouco mais revolto do que antes.  
No píer, um rápido borrão cortou o ar e se posicionou a dezenas de metros do iate. Mas, com uma boa visão dele. O homem pegou no bolso de sua calça um celular e apertou alguns botões:  
-Estou aqui. - pausou e não obteve resposta - Em frente ao Iate.  
Uma voz rouca respondeu do outro lado:  
-Perfeito! Vá em frente. Estou entrando também. O reforço já está a caminho, mas acho que podemos dar conta disso sozinhos.  
-Sem problemas. - desligou o celular e o guardou.  
Em seguida acelerou o passo e se pois a correr por sobre a superfície sólida do chão, até alcançar o mar.

~x~

-Que carro é esse?  
-Uma viatura, não está vendo! Entra logo! – chiou Mônica fazendo com que a loira entrasse no carro sem mais delongas.  
-Muito bem, o que está acontecendo? É a Rafaela, não é? – perguntou Carol, enquanto a outra tentava chegar ao píer o mais rápido que as multidões de pessoas pelas ruas permitissem. Era impressionante como ninguém parecia mais lembrar das explosões que houveram naquela mesma cidade pela manhã e já estavam todos na rua, "curtindo" a época festiva.  
-Ele nos traiu! – esbravejou a morena, deixando Carol mais confusa ainda - Estava passando informações sobre Rafaela, Alex e sei lá mais quem para os EUA. Uma operação que deveria ser secreta e apenas ao nível de pesquisa foi passada pra gente de fora.  
-Como assim, Mônica! Ele quem? EUA? O que os EUA querem com isso?  
-Estão capturando qualquer um que demonstre habilidades. Alex chamou um pouco de atenção. – o comentário fez Carol engolir a exclamação seguinte e refletir.  
Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos, até que finalmente a cortou o silêncio.  
-Acho que Rafaela tinha razão...  
-No quê?!...- retrucou a morena.  
-Não foi uma boa idéia vir passar o carnaval aqui.

~x~

André ficou ainda mais assustado com o restante de informações que recebera de Jane.  
Ao que parecia, fora tudo muito bem arquitetado. A única coisa que não se encaixava era o fato de que a agência brasileira não parecia ter um intuito de tornar público as habilidades, ou de capturar as pessoas especiais. O tal projeto aparentava buscar informações para pesquisa.  
Ainda assim, alguns casos suspeitos indicavam que os americanos sabiam bem mais sobre os especiais brasileiros do que deveriam. André cortou o silêncio:  
-Jane! Tem alguém de dentro.  
-Hã!?  
-Tem alguém dentro desse Departamento Especial vazando informações para esses caras, só pode ser isso.  
Jane estava pronta para concordar, mas uma alteração na tela do seu computador a fez se sobressaltar. Do nada a tela ficou preta e palavras começaram a surgir. Um bilhete de aviso.  
"Eles sabem onde estão, saiam daí agora. Rebel."  
O problema é que ele não tiveram tempo para isso já que foram surpreendidos pelo agente, com arma em punho.  
-Muito bem. Onde eles estão?

~x~

O beijo estava tão bom. O abraço. O cheiro da pele dela.  
Se Alex pudesse escolher um momento para eternizar, certamente seria aquele.  
Por isso tentou prolongá-lo ao máximo, e teria conseguido se não fosse o barulho estranho que mais parecia com o de uma lancha a se aproximar.  
Soltou os lábios de Rafaela que também havia percebido o som esquisito e o acompanhara ao olhar na direção da costa.  
Para surpresa de ambos não era uma lancha que se aproximava e sim um homem.  
Um homem... Correndo... Sobre o mar. Sobre a água! Ele não afundava.  
-É o policial! – gritou Rafaela, segundos antes de ser jogada para trás pelo ex marido, que já corria para a proa do iate estendendo a mão na direção da água.  
-Você escolheu uma hora péssima para me atrapalhar... – murmurou ele, para si mesmo, depois sorriu ao decidir o que faria – Show time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X

* * *

**

Na porta da cabine onde ele e Jane a pouco vasculhavam as informações que ela levantara, a pedido dele, estava um dos agentes da DE que André logo identificou como o causador do tumulto que levara a prisão de Alex.

E de repente tudo fez sentido.

-Onde eles estão? – repetiu Daumas.

Jane estava claramente com medo. Seu rosto estava branco como a parede. Nunca tivera uma arma apontada pra si. Percebendo isso, André tentou ganhar tempo.

-Eles quem? - foi interrompido com um grito.

-Ô PLAYBOYZINHO! - fez uma pausa breve e olhou André de cima em baixo - Olha bem pra minha cara. Você acha que tô de brincadeira? Nós rastreamos eles. Estão aqui. As duas aberrações apaixonadas.

André ficou em silêncio como se pensasse o que fazer. Definitivamente o truque de se transformar em alguém não funcionaria com ele, aliás, só atrapalharia no processo de livrar Alex da encrenca em que se metera.

O carro praticamente voava pelas ruas, já estavam perto da marina, mas um pouco e... O celular tocou e ela atendeu no viva voz para facilitar a direção.

-Onde você está, Santana?

Era a voz de Daniel, seu capitão. Ele certamente já devia ter recebido a informação de que ela fugira do hospital, e passara na delegacia. Pelo tempo decorrido era provável até que ele já tivesse percebido que ela invadira o seu notebook e lido informações que não devia.

-Indo salvar a minha irmã, já que você não parece estar se importando muito com isso...

-Mônica! – apesar da intimidade, o tom era firma – Eu não...

-Você já sabia que o Daumas estava nos traindo! Já sabia que ele estava passando informações dos nossos especiais para aquele bando de abutres! E não fez nada!

-Eu precisava de provas, Mônica! Por que acha que o capitão anterior foi destituído do cargo? Por que me trouxeram de fora? Nós já havíamos rastreado as atitudes dele, mas precisávamos criar uma situação para pegá-lo.

-E colocaram a minha irmã de isca! – ela rosnou de volta.

-Não era esse o planejado, sua irmã e seu cunhado...

-EX CUNHADO!

Carol girou os olhos. Daniel continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

-...apareceram do nada complicando a situação... – ela ficou em silencio, fingindo apenas prestar a atenção na pista e não mais no que ele falava. Daniel pareceu notar isso, mesmo estando do outro lado da linha – Mônica... – não obteve resposta, resolveu tentar algo mais eficaz – ...Morena... – o ouvir chamá-la por aquele apelido causou-lhe uma onda de arrepios, que ela tentou ignorar - ...me deixa ajudar. Por favor. Onde você estão?

Rafaela gritou o nome de André quando seguiu para dentro do Iate, a procura do amigo. Grande erro. Isso serviu apenas para alertar Daumas de que ela chegava e deixá-lo pronto para surpreendê-la, assim quando Rafa finalmente alcançou a porta da cabine, foi jogada para dentro caindo por cima da ruiva Jane.

-E olha quem veio nos visitar. – gracejou o policial com a arma apontada na direção deles – Estávamos mesmo indo encontrá-los... Onde está seu marido?

-Foi para a cidade. – respondeu sem pestanejar, mas o barulho vindo de fora lhe delatou a mentira.

* * *

Na proa do barco, Alex esfregava as mãos rapidamente como que se preparando para o combate. Mas antes que pudesse traçar alguma estratégia para a luta, Da Fonseca alcançou e acertou com velocidade impressionante, fazendo o pesquisador voar por alguns metros antes de se chocar contra outro iate parado próximo, causando o barulho que chamara atenção dos demais integrantes da embarcação.

-Desista. Seus poderes com a terra não funcionam aqui! – provocou o velocista, não sabendo (ou não lembrando) da extensão do poder de Alex.

As costas do loiro doíam devido à batida, mas mesmo assim ele foi capaz de dar um sorriso de canto de boca. Ergueu os braços, e como que um regente de orquestra fez se levantar uma onda gigante bem atrás do agente. Algo que assustou a todo o grupo que saia da cabine, sob a arma de Daumas.

Da Fonseca teria sido capas de desviar da onda, se a tivesse visto a tempo.

Mais que de repente, toda aquela água erguida foi disparada como uma bala de canhão sobre o agente da DE, pressionando seu corpo sobre o píer que não agüentou a pressão e se partiu, jogando-o com força dentro do mar.

-Desista policial! Nós somos inocentes, nos deixe viver em paz! – Disse Alex em tom menos ameaçador que seu ataque.

-Acho que isso não será possível, aberração. – Daumas gritou para ele, o fazendo olhar na direção deles e perceber que o seus amigos estavam em apuros.

O policial puxou Rafaela para junto de si, apontando a arma diretamente para a cabeça dela.

-Agora, abaixe as mãos e nada de gracinhas, ou eu estouro a cabeça da sua queridinha aqui.

A dica de Rebel levou Mônica e Carol a marina onde se desenrolava o embate, a primeira coisa que viram, ao longe, foi uma violenta pancada de água contra a ponta do píer e destroços de madeira voando pelos ares.

Em seguida a loira foi surpreendida por algo que não lhe fez o menor sentido: a aproximação de um caminhão de refrigerantes, um carro popular e outro um importado que chegaram em alta velocidade ao local.

Quando as portas do carro e do compartimento de carga do caminhão se abriram tudo ficou claro, desceram muitos homens inteiramente de preto e fortemente armados em direção ao píer.

Mônica, que pareia achar tudo aquilo muito natural, desceu do carro e seguiu para junto dos carros, a tempo de alcançar seu Capitão, que saia de dentro do importado.

-A minha vontade é te... – ela apertou o nada com as mãos, como se quisesse estrangular o ar.

Daniel deu um olhar de desdém para o gesto.

-Fique calma, eu tenho um plano.

-Eu só espero que seu plano inclua minha irmã viva.

Fingindo não ligar para a alfinetada dela, ele fez um aceno para seus homens que seguiram a passos largos e silenciosos na direção dos iates.

Ele tirou uma arma da cintura e a jogou para a agente.

-Vamos, oficial, é hora da ação. – disse enquanto os dois correram na mesma direção.

* * *

A luz vinda de uma embarcação que se aproximava iluminou precariamente o local onde o grupo estava.

-Ah, finalmente, eles chegaram. – disse Daumas, com um sorriso exagerado nos lábios.

-Eles, eles quem? – Alex fez um movimento para se levantar.

-Calminha ai, aberração. Não tente nada contra o barco, ou ela morre.

Com um respirar pesado ele voltou para o lugar, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do dela.

Uma voz masculina berrou do barco que parara próximo ao iate que estavam, em uma língua que não era a que usavam, mas era bastante conhecida por todos.

Não havia necessidade de um tradutor para que o grupo entendesse o que Daumas respondia para a pergunta "esses são os mais perigosos?"

-O loiro é o pior... Mas se manter a morena aqui na mira ele vai obedecer. - sorriu maldosamente para ela.

O interlocutor de Daumas pulou da sua embarcação para a deles, a distancia que estavam era possível ver um grupo de uns oito homens apontando suas armas na direção deles.

-E os outros dois?

-Sugiro queima de arquivo. - respondeu o agente, que não tinha a menor idéia de que André também era um especial.

O empresário, percebendo que a secretaria tremera de medo ao escutar os planos que tinham para os dois, a envolvê-la nos braços, tentando lhe dar algum conforto e se repreendendo mentalmente por a ter envolvido naquilo.

-Por que? - André já havia participado de inúmeros debates em inglês, o suficiente para perceber o tom hipócrita na pergunta do americano, mas ao que parecia, o agente não notara.

-Eles sabem demais. E não são importantes.

-Sim... Como você... - disse o americano apontando a arma na direção do peito dele e atirando a sangue frio.

Jane gritou. Rafaela deu-lhe uma cotovelada e tentou se safar. Conseguiu apenas levar um bofetão e cair no colo de Alex, que a sustentou de bom grado.

-Agora... Vocês... - disse o homem girando a arma na direção de Jane e André. Mas anes que pudesse apertar o gatilho novamente uma rajada de vento o atingiu, assim como atingiu os demais comparsas na embarcação, os desarmando..

Rafaela olhou de rabo de olho para Alex.

-Ei... Não fui eu. – respondeu ele a pergunta muda.

-Claro que não... Você não é rápido o suficiente! – disse da Fonseca, parando ao lado do grupo de brasileiros, com todas as armas dos americanos nas mãos e um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

E antes que qualquer um dos intrusos tentasse mais alguma coisa, armas apareceram de todos os locais possíveis apontadas na direção deles.

-Preciso dizer que estão cercados?

* * *

Assim que se deu conta de que estavam a salvos o instinto de médica da Rafaela falou mais alto, ela correu para o homem caindo, e se pois a medir sua pulssação.  
-O que vai fazer? - perguntou André.

-Ele ainda está vivo... – resmungou, sem se importar com quem quer que estivesse ao seu redor.

Fechou seus olhos e esticou sua mão sobre o peito dele. Já quase não respirava.  
André não se lembrava exatamente de como ela fizera aquilo com ele aquela manhã. Parecia que já fazia dias.

Jane, também olhava a cena com um misto de admiração e perplexidade. Até então, achava que tudo que seu chefe lhe havia narrado não passasse de uma brincadeira. Imaginação talvez.

Mas a bala saiu na mão de Rafaela, como se o corpo tivesse cuspido o objeto metálico. E quando ela tirou a mão do local, o buraco não existia mais.

* * *

Daumas acordou assustado. Estava numa cama de enfermaria que ele conhecia muito bem. Seu pulso jazia algemado na cama.

Ele deu um puxão desnecessário, como se quisesse descontar a raiva que sentia de si mesmo no próprio pulso, e chorou. Mais de raiva do que de dor.

Como esperava não demorou muito até que a porta da enfermaria se abrisse e a figura sisuda adentrasse.

-Como sta, Daumas?

Ele não se deu ao trabalho nem de acenar com a cabeça em resposta. Desviou os olhos para que não precisasse encarar a reprovação do outro.

-Não preciso dizer que você será exonerado do cargo, preciso? – ele continuou sem dar sinais de que ouvia – E que vai responder por tentativa de assassinato. E pensar que se você a tivesse matado, talvez não estaria aqui agora depois de ter sido traído pelos seus comparsas, heim...

Ele deu um novo puxão nas algemas, como se tentando sair dali, inutilmente.

Daniel suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar.

-Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que entendo a dor sua dor, Daumas. Eu não perdi um filho da forma que você perdeu. Mas isso não justifica nada do que você fez. Duvido que algum juiz vá pegar leve com você por conta disso.

-Vá te catar, Daniel.

-Tudo bem, acho que o tempo que vai passar na cadeia vi te fazer refletir melhor. Sua sorte é que tudo acabou bem... Eu só queria que lembrasse, que do mesmo jeito que você perdeu seu filho. Você estava prestes a deixar inocente sem pai e sem mãe.

Dizendo isso Daniel se retirou, deixando um revoltado Daumas ainda a tentar inutilmente se soltar das algemas, para trás.

* * *

Foi um dia conturbado, mas ao final de todo o tumulto causado pela prisão de um grupo militares americanos que estavam agindo no Brasil sem autorização, Daniel teve que se contentar com a desculpa esfarrapada do governo do EUA de que não estavam sob ordem deles.

Isso complicava as coisas para o grupo de invasores, mas pelo visto aquele era um risco aceitável para todos os envolvidos.

Se algo de bom podia ser tirado de tudo aquilo era que o governo americano dificilmente tentaria uma investida daquele tipo contra especiais brasileiros. Teriam que tentar outros caminhos, os diplomáticos para sr mais exato, para terem acesso as informações que só o DE da ABIN tinha. Mas ele não queria se preocupar com isso, não agora.

Estava mais interessando em fazer as pazes com alguém que cruzava o parque onde crianças brincavam, um pouco a frente da delegacia.  
- Mônica! - Gritou Daniel a alcançando.

Para total surpresa dela, ele segurava duas casquinha.

-O que é isso?

-Sorvete de Flocos! Até onde sei é o _nosso_ preferido. – o rosto dela permaneceu empecível - Ainda não perdoou por não ter lhe contado nada?  
Mônica lhe olhou séria por alguns momentos e sem responder nada, pegou o sorvete e deu a uma garotinha que passava.

Ele tomou aquilo como um "sim", porém, para sua surpresa, ela lhe dirigiu a palavra depois do gesto.

-Já ouviu falar em tradição? Que eu me lembre um sorvete só era o suficiente.  
-Pensei que, desde que a gente... Terminou, paramos com alguns costumes, como dividir o sorvete. – disse Daniel, como sempre sem jeito com relacionamentos.  
-É bom cultivar os velhos hábitos, Dan! – respondeu ela, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.  
-Inclusive este, Morena? – disse Daniel puxando-a pela e cintura e lhe dando um beijo quente, e ela derreteu-se mais rápido que o sorvete que ele segurava.

* * *

**Continua...**


End file.
